


Making The World Bow

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 85 and they still got it, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Not Easter fluff, just some old lady action ;)
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Making The World Bow

"There she is," beamed Rachel, leaning heavily on her cane. She crossed the hall as quietly as possible and gave Chloe a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Took you a long fucking time," growled the kissed woman impatiently. Let's beat it."  
  
Rachel looked around cautiously, the night watchman had fallen asleep, stupid piece of crap, then she put her cane in Chloe's lap, placed her hands firmly around the handles of the wheelchair, and pushed as fast as she could.  
Coughing and a little out of breath, she didn't stop, until she came to a halt outside at her handicapped parking space, where she hoisted Chloe into the SUV.  
Only then, she got the electric saw out and began to free the woman she was in love with from her ankle bracelet.  
She was halfway through, when the lights in the huge building switched on. FUCK! The silent alarm! Rachel could have slapped herself, her brain was not what it used to be, she simply forgot to turn it off, although she'd been preparing for it.  
Someone was shouting. Chloe turned her head.   
  
The now-lit windows showed several people in uniforms with batons drawn out.  
They pushed open every single door on every floor.  
"Rachel, come on babe, it's only minutes until they find out I'm not in bed!"  
  
The woman with the silvery-blonde hair became slightly nervous, her hands started shaking, Chloe leaned forward as far as her fragile body allowed and put her hand on Rachel's.  
Together they managed to saw through the electronic shackles and with one quick motion, Chloe threw them into the nearby river with a force that was surprising for their age.  
  


"Babe, get us the hell out of here, I don't want to be locked up anymore, they can't get their hands on us."  
Rachel hassled to turn the key and started the engine, her healthy foot pressed down hard on the accelerator, and the woman of her life strapped in safely right beside her and herself raced across the grounds onto the street.

Once they would reach the freeway, they could shake off possible persecutors, if they had to. If she were forced to, she could keep her fingers calm, so calm that they would not slip off the trigger of the surprise, waiting for the bastards in the glove department, if they dared to approach her and Chloe, if they dared to touch her wife again, no matter the intention, to help her get in the bathtub or to "calm her down" with medication.  
Rachel had everything under control, tightly under control. They didn't need help and they didn't need more punishments. No regrets.  
Bad girlz for life.  
What they needed, what they wanted, was freedom.  
  
  
  
  
It had come unexpected.  
One day the cops just showed up at their door and took Chloe with them.  
They said they had evidence against her. Bulletproof.  
But how? Rachel had taken care of everything back then. Chloe went with them. Without resisting. Without looking back.  
  
  
A single blue hair with her DNA. On his white shirt, not fully burned.  
Her defense was weak.  
Guilty.  
Chloe Price didn't break her silence.  
She didn't even flinch, when she was accused of and later sentenced for murder and of hiding this secret for 67 years.  
  
  
She thought she was too old when the verdict was spoken. The cancer had already taken a toll on her. She'd beaten it, like she'd beaten everything, trying to ruin her and Rachel's life together.   
But running away had never been an option. Especially not now, that her legs were no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
He tried to shoot Chloe, going right for the head. But he missed.  
Chloe didn't know, how could she possibly have known? She felt the bullet before she heard it, it grazed her cheek, leaving a bloody mark, hitting a tree behind her. Instictly she grabbed the gun, the one she never returned to David, knowing it wasn't loaded, knowing it was too late, knowing she wasn't able to do it. But maybe. Maybe she could scare him with it, maybe she could... his eyes were cold, he smiled at her, he saw right through her, she couldn't do it and he saw it. Chloe, the gun in her hand shaking, looked him right in the eyes. He would be the last person she'd ever see.  
Still smiling he focused, making sure, he wouldn't miss her this time, right between the eyes, right between, he pulled the trigger, Chloe closed her eyes but just then a hand strongly closed around her neck and pulled her to the ground.  
TWO. There were TWO shots. TWO bullets.  
  
  
Mark Jefferson was laying on the ground. Dead. In a puddle of his own blood.  
Rachel didn't move, his bullet hit Rachel in the shoulder, she got in the way, trying to save Chloe, so he shot her instead.  
RACHEL! NOOOO!  
  
Frank pulled the bullet out and cleaned the injury. He helped letting the teacher 'disappear', after Chloe called him and told Chloe no. She simply reminded him "You owe me." and Rachel moaned in pain in the background "Me too, motherfucker." So he did it and then 'borrowed' them some cash, knowing, he would never see the money again.  
That night Chloe finally got behind the wheel and drove them out of Arcadia, never to return. She thought.

A car showed up, not far behind them.   
They saw it at the same time.  
"Drive faster," yelled Chloe and Rachel yanked at the steering wheel. The accelerator was pressed down to the metal, the tires squeaked as she u-turned and brutally rammed the vehicle right at the passenger door. The person chasing them stopped, but the ladies kept driving, there was a place to be free, there was a place.  
Two cars were on their asses now, one person opened the driver side window and yelled "Give up Price! There is no escape. Get back here! Now!"  
The car was now up to them, a man in a dark uniform streched his arm, he tried to reach into the car, he was gonna stop Rachel, but in an attempt to get rif of him, she picked up her cane and slapped off his hand, before she pushed it in his face.  
"Yes babe!" cried Chloe and her false teeth fell out, she turned around in her seat, the other car was almost with them, she pushed the button for the trunk that flew open and streched as far as her arms allowed it, then grabbed her wheelchair. "Ea bis, ou piece a chit!"  
It hit the windshield and the car spun out of control.   
  
  
  
  


She had known, Rachel had known, Jefferson would try to kill Chloe, so she secretly loaded the gun, without telling her. How stupid. How genius.  
She had known what to do back then and she knew what to do now. So many decades later.  
They could be safe.  
  
One very important phone call later, a young man, who had never met Rachel or Chloe, but had been advised by his grand father years ago, before his passing to do whatever they say, when they say it, boarded them on his private plane and flew them out to Arcadia Bay. He landed near a forest and carried Chloe, while supporting Rachel.  
"Madame Price", he said politely and opened up the heavy door to something that looked like an old barn, but was a luxurious cabine inside. He sat Chloe on a white leather sofa and made a fire.  
"Anything else? Madame Price", he turned to Rachel now.  
"No thank you Nathan Jr., that would be all and like I said, not a word to no one. No one knows where we are."  
"Yes Ma'm."  
  
  
Rachel walked over to the fire and warmed her cold old bones, before she sat down next to her wife.  
Chloe smiled at her. "That was fucking badass."  
Rachel kissed Chloe and smiled. "Hella."


End file.
